


One Day

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: What happens when Hermione's getaway is crash by an Angel?





	One Day

* * *

Hermione stood by the resort pool watching the waves roll in on the beach. Her life for the past three years had been a rollercoaster ride. She found out her father was not actually her father, instead, he was a man named John Winchester. Unfortunately, she also discovered the man had passed before she could meet him. He did leave behind two sons, Dean and Sam Winchester. She had found them and met the brothers; their relationship started out rocky. Sam was the first to warm up to the new middle Winchester sibling. Dean took a while longer, but after Bobby Singer talked some sense into him he started to come around. They even took the news she was a witch surprisingly well… after a little while. She also met The Winchesters’ friend Castiel.

Castiel was an angel of the Lord, a fact she was still blown away by even after everything she had seen with them. She couldn’t ignore the small soft spot she had for the angel, but she knew he wouldn’t ever see her the way she saw him.

He was an angel after all.

Hermione sighed, pushing those thoughts from her mind as the waiter brought her a mai tai. She walked out to the beach, relaxing on one of the chairs. Tasting her drink, she laid her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the heat from the sun on her skin. She was perfectly happy and at peace, until she heard a familiar noise and felt a shadow appear over her. Opening her eyes she found Castiel looking down at her before kneeling down next to her. Castiel made to speak, but Hermione cut him off, covering the angel's mouth.

“No, no, no!”

Cas tried speaking from behind her hand.

“Cas, I swear if my brothers sent you here for help with some demon or anything that relates to them, I don’t want to hear about it. I came here to get away from everything; from demons, monsters, wizards, and everything else in between. I dread asking this question, but why are you here Cas?”

Castiel’s eyes flickered down to her hand, still covering his mouth. Hermione jerked her hand back, muttering an apology.

“I didn’t come all the way to…” Cas paused trying to remember where they were. “Where are we?”

“Singapore,” Hermione supplied for him.

“Right, Singapore,” Castiel continued speaking. “Dean and Sam didn’t ask me to come here. I came myself to make sure you were okay and safe. You left before I returned.”

Hermione felt all the anger that was built leave her in a second.

“You came all this way just to check on me?”

Hermione watched a small flush cross his cheeks.

“Yes, just to check on you.”

“That’s sweet Castiel,” Hermione smiled softly at him.

“I think I’ve taken enough of your time. I’ll go now so you can continue...whatever you were doing.” Cas spoke, but before trying to stand he felt Hermione's hand grasp his. He paused, glancing back at her hand before meeting her eyes.

“You don’t have to go Cas,” Hermione blurted out.

Hermione wasn’t sure where the forwardness came from in this moment, but she was not complaining about it. “If you want to, you can stay.”

“Okay,” Cas replied simply.

“Really? I honestly thought you would say no,” Hermione stopped, looking up to him.

“I’ve never said no to you Hermione,” Cas replied simply, holding her gaze. “I'll stay if that's what you want.”

“Stay with me,” Hermoine said, tightening her grip on his hand. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching, to find there wasn't a soul in sight. “Hold tight.”

Within a moment she had apparated them to a small island off the coast. They could still see the shore line of Singapore, but it was still far enough that no one would swim to it. They were alone and had some privacy.

“Any reason we came out here?” Castiel questioned, looking around the small island.

“There are no people out here.” Hermione replied with a smile. She couldn't help the laughter that poured from her lips. “Honestly, Cas we have spent so much time together, but somehow someone would always be with us. Dean, Sam, or even Crowley of all people.”

She didn’t miss the grimace cross his face as she mentioned Crowley.

“Well you're not wrong.” Castiel replied, with a smile now tugging at his lips. The pair spent the rare afternoon together exploring nearby caves and going diving near the shore. They didn't have to come up for air due to the magic, and being an angel, getting to see more than any normal person could. As the sun began setting on their day, they sat together watching the sun go down. Hermione turned, looking to the angel at her side.

“I am glad you stayed and spent the day here.” Hermione spoke.

“I am too.” Castiel replied, pulling her over to him. “I can feel what you feel Hermione.”

Hermione paused, “You know how I feel?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

Cas simply raised an eyebrow at her question.

“It’s because of my magic, isn’t it?”

He nodded his head.

“Well, I guess since I have nothing to hide from you now,” Hermione leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. She felt his hands slide around her back, and she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. Until she heard Castiel’s phone ringing from behind them. Castiel sighed, dropping his head. They both knew the only person that would be calling them was Dean.

“Ignore it,” Hermione spoke, catching his attention again.

“Hermione,-” Cas tried, knowing how Dean could be very protective of those he cared about.

“No, they can survive for a few more hours without you.” Hermione pointed out, running her fingernails through his hair. “I’m not letting you leave.”

“Then I have no choice but to stay,” Castiel replied, letting a smile cross his face before bringing her closer, kissing her lips as she lauded him back into the surf.


End file.
